


简单粗暴的安白车-1

by hare_7



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 略ooc……白岩诱受设定（。）嗨呀总之就是肉肉肉肉文笔不好请轻点骂我……！准备好了我们发车了！
Kudos: 10





	简单粗暴的安白车-1

白岩瑠姬一把抓住安藤诚明的衣领，把人往床上一摔，欺身压下，略带怒气的面孔在安藤诚明的视野里逐渐放大。  
“你早就想这么做了，不是吗？”白岩瑠姬一手捏着安藤诚明的下颌，盯着他的眼睛说。  
安藤诚明本就有些不知所措，这下更加不知道该说些什么。  
白岩瑠姬看着安藤诚明这幅死猪不怕开水烫的模样，知道自己若不是主动做些什么，这家伙怕是到死都不会开口承认喜欢自己。  
在心里叹了口气，白岩瑠姬分开双腿，径直坐在安藤诚明的小腹上。安藤诚明没料到白岩瑠姬会有这样的动作，顿时脸红到耳根，伸手就要去推白岩瑠姬。白岩瑠姬预料到安藤诚明的动作，握住安藤诚明的手腕，拉至安藤诚明的头顶单手固定好，随后低下头，贴在安藤诚明的耳边轻声说到：“你再敢反抗一次试试？”  
浅浅的气流一路从耳廓滑进耳蜗，酥酥麻麻地，安藤诚明顿时觉得半边身子都软了下来，然而下半身却控制不住地立了起来，抵在白岩瑠姬股间。  
白岩瑠姬感受到粗大的性器抵在自己身上，轻轻笑了笑，在安藤诚明唇上印下一枚自己的唇印，随后解开安藤诚明的衬衣扣子。白岩瑠姬的唇一路从安藤诚明的唇，经过喉结，锁骨，来到胸前。白岩瑠姬伸出舌尖，像猫一样，轻轻触碰安藤诚明一侧的乳尖。安藤诚明顿时小腹一紧，手上也开始用力，试图逃脱白岩瑠姬的控制。  
白岩瑠姬将乳尖含进口腔，乳尖与略微粗糙的舌面接触，被吮吸着，又被牙齿轻轻摩擦。“我说过，不要想反抗。”白岩瑠姬略微扬了扬头冲安藤诚明呲了呲牙，像极了挑衅对手的猫。  
安藤诚明知道自己是彻底栽在白岩瑠姬手上了，只能任由白岩瑠姬摆布。

白岩瑠姬满意地对安藤诚明露出大大的笑容，随后快速地解开安藤诚明的腰带，脱下所有的布料。安藤诚明眼前还回溯着白岩瑠姬露着大白牙的灿烂笑容，下一秒那口洁白的牙齿就含进了他的性器。

“哈啊…………！”性器突然被温热口腔包含带来的刺激让安藤诚明忍不住呼喊出声。他低头看着不甚熟练地吞吐着自己性器的白岩瑠姬，突然心生一种想把这人按在身下，看他一贯冷静的脸崩溃哭泣的表情。  
发现安藤诚明看着自己，白岩瑠姬挑眉看了看安藤诚明，含糊不清地用鼻音发出疑问：“嗯？”  
安藤诚明伸手抚摸白岩瑠姬的头，在手指间流动的发丝柔软顺滑。安藤诚明忍不住将白岩瑠姬的头向下按了按：“瑠姬……再含深一点……”  
白岩瑠姬听话地努力含进更多的柱身。但是安藤诚明的性器有些过于偏大，白岩瑠姬再怎么努力也只能含进一半不到。白岩瑠姬只好伸出舌尖，沿着性器上隆起的青筋轻轻舔弄。虽然白岩瑠姬的口交技术无比青涩，安藤诚明还是感受到了极大的愉悦，在白岩瑠姬再次努力含住性器的时候，射在了白岩瑠姬口中。  
“唔！！”白岩瑠姬从未被射在口中，一时间有些发愣，抬头看着安藤诚明，有些被呛得眼角发红。  
安藤诚明直起上身，将两根手指放入白岩瑠姬口中。白岩瑠姬微微张口，含着安藤诚明的手指，白浊的精液从口中溢出些许，流过白岩瑠姬因为口交而红肿的嘴唇。  
看着白岩瑠姬此刻色气而不自知的面容，安藤诚明忍不住咽了咽口水，刚射过一次的性器丝毫没有疲软的态势，反而更精神地涨大挺立着，渴望进入温热的身体。  
安藤诚明伸手把人搂进怀里，从白岩瑠姬口中抽出手指，探向白岩瑠姬身后的入口 。白岩瑠姬虚跪在安藤诚明腿上，紧紧攀住安藤诚明结实的肩部肌肉，主动塌下腰，将臀部翘起。  
安藤诚明将手指上沾带的精液抹在白岩瑠姬紧闭的穴口处。白岩瑠姬有些紧张地闭上了眼，身体因为安藤诚明手指的接触有些微微发抖。  
安藤诚明侧过头吻上白岩瑠姬红肿的嘴唇，舌尖伸入白岩瑠姬口中，寻找白岩瑠姬的舌头，与之共舞。同时，指尖在入口处缓缓打转，小心试探着进入。  
“哈……唔…………”当安藤诚明的指尖探入穴口，白岩瑠姬全身紧绷，声音带上了些许哭腔。  
安藤诚明吻了吻白岩瑠姬的眼睛，问：“疼吗？”  
“嗯……”白岩瑠姬有些闷闷地回答，随后又摇了摇头，“快点……”  
安藤诚明摸了摸白岩瑠姬的脑袋，手指又向内深入了一些。感受到攀自己肩膀上的手越来越用力，安藤诚明只能再次吻住已经眼眶含泪的白岩瑠姬，试图缓解白岩瑠姬的痛苦。  
白岩瑠姬狠狠在安藤诚明的唇上咬了一口，却也努力放松身体让安藤诚明的手指更好地进入自己。  
终于，安藤诚明将整根手指送入白岩瑠姬体内，两人皆是松了一口气。安藤诚明的手指被白岩瑠姬的穴肉紧紧绞着，甚至能感受到随着主人呼吸的节奏在轻微地收缩放松。白岩瑠姬动了动腰，穴肉含着的手指在内壁上浅浅地刮蹭了一下，虽然被异物入侵体内的感觉很不舒服，但是有点希望这根手指接着刮蹭内壁。一向镇定自若思维敏捷的白岩瑠姬现在遇到了未知领域的问题，不知道该如何是好，于是有些泄愤地在安藤诚明唇上又咬了一口。  
安藤诚明皱了皱眉，白岩瑠姬是猫吗？这么喜欢咬人。“放松一点，瑠姬”安藤诚明一把按在白岩瑠姬的后颈上，像捏猫一样轻轻把他的脑袋从自己的唇上挪开，“你咬得太紧了……”  
白岩瑠姬听完，白皙的脸颊上渐渐浮现出红色，一直红到耳根，蔓延至全身，变成了红岩瑠姬。白岩瑠姬的肤色白皙，此刻正透着淡淡的粉红，就像一朵正要盛放的玫瑰，引诱人一亲芳泽。  
安藤诚明缓缓抽动着手指，有意无意地刮蹭着内壁，每次都能引来白岩瑠姬的一阵颤抖，当然，还有小声压抑的喘息。  
安藤诚明故意加重刮蹭内壁的力度，“哈……啊！”白岩瑠姬一下没忍住，惊呼出声。安藤诚明脸上带着恶作剧得逞后的笑容，吻上白岩瑠姬，舌尖霸道地侵入白岩瑠姬的口腔，配合手上动作的节奏，一下又一下地划过白岩瑠姬的上颚和齿列。在安藤诚明猛烈的攻势下，白岩瑠姬很快软下了身子，伏在安藤诚明怀里只顾得上大口喘气。  
“别压着……”安藤诚明咬着白岩瑠姬的耳垂说到，“我想听你的声音。”


End file.
